<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【4ND】训练日2.0 De profundis clamo ad te,domine by Crystalwort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297491">【4ND】训练日2.0 De profundis clamo ad te,domine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort'>Crystalwort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>训练日系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我认为——”伊娃揉了揉她小儿子的脸颊肉，阻止他同他哥哥打起来，然后她拖长声音说，“——达哀多或许只是想变作一缕烟，一片羽毛，一个原子，活在埃涅阿斯眼睛所看见的星星、月亮、大洋淹没的岛屿树木和夜晚的织金鸟中。”她伸出手环住她的儿子们，“不过你们的答案或许更好，更富有勇气和果决。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>训练日系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【4ND】训练日2.0 De profundis clamo ad te,domine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有那么一会儿，尼禄能够从敞开的窗户吹来的风里嗅到核桃和山椒的气味，他猜姬莉叶正在厨房里准备祈祷日要用的餐点。早晨的时候她用新鲜的月季和野蔷薇编了一顶花冠，花圃里啃月季萼片的交配瓢虫让她很心烦。</p><p>“春天，”但女孩最终也只是切开炒蛋和火腿感叹，“春天。”</p><p>春天。尼禄嘟囔抱怨着把自己埋进枕头里，男孩浑身都燥热得发疼，丝被在昨夜里凝冷的寒意都难以舒缓那种焚烧的感觉。</p><p>春天。他皱皱鼻子像是下定决心一样把左手伸进黑黢黢、暗幽幽的被窝里，男孩回忆起那个黏糊糊的但丁，仅仅只是探寻他身上的甜味和不知道为什么压抑起的酸涩就轻易能够让禁欲教会长大的小孩硬胀到发疼。尼禄试着想象男人靠在窗户边，用手指掐住男孩微微冒起青茬的下巴，男人溺爱似地张开肉感十足的大腿，当然不会穿内裤。尼禄捧着自己颤抖的心和阴茎难得的狂慢而坚定。他会扯下那张红色的丝绒的窗帘，把男人白到发光的皮肤和饱满肉体连同男孩自己一起裹起来，在绵密暧昧的绒稠底下男孩的阴茎一点点挤进去让但丁露出一副被噎住和刺痛的神情，雌穴永远都是么湿漉漉粉嘟嘟，捏着光滑紧实的腰线操进去反复碾压、挺入，汗水和口水都被卷到口唇里。尼禄沉闷地在被窝里吼出来，他能感到自己的小腹发紧，龟头不断地嗫出清液。男人的屁股和流水的穴口都会被操到痉挛发颤，只能够蔫蔫地软在男孩的怀里带着哭腔呜呜地晃荡，奶白色的饱满乳房跟随欲啸一起在男孩的手掌间颠甩。尼禄想要抱住他，想要像荷野的月熊等待一尾鲑鱼、松蜂咬开刺莓一般吮吸干那些迷乱和快乐留下的湿痕，而他的脸，他的脸......</p><p>“尼禄？”姬莉叶轻轻地敲了几下门，“你怎么了？”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊——”男孩伸出手去搅散但丁在他耳边的呼吸，吸吸鼻子慌慌张张地爬起来。操。他踢踢裤脚暗骂，这条破裤子什么时候这么紧了，那根仍然坚挺没能够发泄出来的紫红阴茎被拉链生硬地刮得又疼又涨， “——先别进来！”</p><p>但不管怎么样，他最终还是穿好了裤子并把衣袖往下揪了揪藏起鬼手，努力揉干净散乱的发毛才揣着怦怦跳地心打开了门。</p><p>他的养姐靠在门口举着还没完全打发的奶油欲言又止地瞧他，而克雷多一如既往地坐在餐桌上，他展开报纸，神色古怪地把装着新教团任务的信封摆到他的桌边。</p><p>男孩擦擦汗津津的鼻子，那处边缘的皮肤和耳朵都又红又亮，脖颈往下的肌肉绷得鼓鼓囊囊，让他看起来有种朝气蓬勃的羞赧。</p><p>-</p><p>这是但丁第三次来到佛杜那，同过去相比这座城市的变化并不多，陈旧和萌发一齐存在， 宗教建筑在葡萄色的大地垒壮。悠扬的歌声从教堂里传出来，男孩从一条街巷跑向另一条街巷，随着祈祷声的下沉而消散在群山之巅。玻璃花窗穹顶破碎之后，太阳从手握巨剑的神像的庄重背影后喷薄而出。</p><p>被刺穿钉在自己老爹的神像上的感觉当然不好，承受小孩一副愤怒夹杂委屈的神色也并不美妙。但丁能感到内敛的阳光从他身上扫过，就像某些过去的日子。</p><p>偶尔，他们会挑在某个晴朗而寒冷的春日上路，花上几个小时争吵、推搡，并以木剑决定对错，直到穿过坡麓的草岭和溪水到达山顶的一棵参天榕树。伊娃从背包拿出的除开酥洋梨湿糕以及涂上番红花酱烤干的核桃外，还有几颗杨桃和苹果。</p><p>她在树下捧着一本书。</p><p>松蜂嗡嗡地在周围盘旋，维吉尔第二次缴过但丁的木剑。</p><p>二比一。他说，然后转过身继续道。你输了。</p><p>我们应该再来一局。但丁不甘心地追上哥哥，头发像一截草麦梗一样在风中快乐地摇晃。不，再来两局！</p><p>“你在读什么？”年长的男孩问妈妈。他放纵地允许他那个鸟似的叽叽喳喳的兄弟用细瘦的手指环住他的背。</p><p>“是你的诗。”伊娃微笑，拍拍她身边的位子说。但丁则放开他的哥哥，首先跑过去抢占了最好的位置贴在妈妈的肩膀上。</p><p>“她架起柴堆的时候不会感到痛吗？”她的小儿子伸过脖子读了一会儿，捏住她的一络头发道，“所以她应该跟着埃涅阿斯一起走，登上那条船！”</p><p>“愚蠢，但丁，”维吉尔盘腿坐下，然后冷冷地否定他弟弟的话，“她应该烧掉那条船。”</p><p>“我认为——”伊娃揉了揉她小儿子的脸颊肉，阻止他同他哥哥打起来，然后她拖长声音说，“——达哀多或许只是想变作一缕烟，一片羽毛，一个原子，活在埃涅阿斯眼睛所看见的星星、月亮、大洋淹没的岛屿树木和夜晚的织金鸟中。”她伸出手环住她的儿子们，“不过你们的答案或许更好，更富有勇气和果决。”</p><p>但就像一缕烟，一片羽毛，一个原子，女人坚毅固执的脸最终也消逝在星辰和燃烧的苍穹里。</p><p>我做不到，妈妈。但丁默念着抬起头，他想起一片绿头野鸭偶尔会停留的池塘和四散的木剑，以及一棵开花的玉兰和水边蔓延生长的蒲草，一道悬崖和手掌间的伤痕，最后只留下那个懵懵懂懂只会凭借本能亲吻他的小怪物。我做不到，这是我的男孩。</p><p>而尼禄，他的眼底有困惑，有惊讶，同时也有狼狈的迷恋。他对一个他并不了解的人从善如流地交出了自己蓬勃的心，就像一棵青绿高大的年轻树木忙不迭地把自己埋进一团被幽渊天火焚冻的灰烬并试图重新点燃他。因此他全然无法阻止但丁的贴近。</p><p>但男人仅仅只是用温热的手抵住了他的额头，他睁大了眼睛看着但丁，紧接着，那只手将他柔软的头发向后梳推过去。</p><p>尼禄不明白那种举动和眼神，但他仍朦胧而苦涩地意识到自己或许抓不住任何东西，因为但丁的一部分永远遗失在了其他地方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>